Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A wireless device is communicated with using a first throughput. A predicted location for the wireless device is determined. Based on the predicted location, a predicted throughput at the predicted location is determined. Based on the predicted throughput, a second throughput is determined. The wireless device is communicated with using the second throughput.
A predicted location of a wireless device is determined. Based on the predicted location, a predicted throughput from a content server to the wireless device is determined. It is determined that the predicted throughput satisfies a criteria. Based on the predicted throughput satisfying the criteria, a throughput for the content server to send data to the wireless device is determined.
A first location at a first time is determined for a wireless device. A second location at a second time is determined for the wireless device. Based on the first location, the second location, the first time, and the second time, a predicted location at a third time is determined for the wireless device. Based on the predicted location and the third time, a predicted throughput is determined. Based on the predicted throughput, an indicator of desired throughput is sent to a content server.